


widOlqw

by Triarrhena



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triarrhena/pseuds/Triarrhena
Summary: 安灼拉和他的新房东相处甚欢，格朗泰尔和他的甲方也是。
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 15





	widOlqw

招待一大群兴高采烈在雨天来帮你搬家的朋友几乎和搬家本身一样困难，因此ABC的朋友们慷慨地放过了安灼拉这个伤患，没有要求他准备派对和啤酒。

  
“不要喝酒，少喝咖啡，每天要摄入牛奶和足够的蔬菜，最主要的是，不要熬夜……”若李握着他的病历本认真地叮嘱。

  
“拜托，这只是一点小伤，并不影响……”

  
“你！骨！折！了！”若李以一个医生的严谨态度大叫着纠正他，“所以把你那套理论收起来，我们是个人道主义社团，绝不会容许你带着伤工作！”

  
安灼拉还想再辩解些什么，但公白飞用严厉的眼神看过来，他只得默默地把嘴闭上。

使他落到这种地步的是上周的一次彩虹游行，一个激进的反同者用棒球棍袭击了他的右手臂，这让他的胳膊上至今都包着一层厚厚的石膏；他的旧房东——另一位温和的恐同者——在租约到期时礼貌地拒绝了他的续约请求，因此安灼拉不得不拖着一只骨折的胳膊为自己的住处而奔波。

  
若非如此，安灼拉可能这辈子都不会看见街角贴着的那张招租启示——

  
“低价主卧出租，租客不限，最好是活的。”

  
这行手写字后面是租金、地址和房东的邮箱，以潦草的字体写在半张速写纸上。撕裂的边缘粗糙，还沾着点炭笔留下的印记。看起来似乎是从作废的画上撕下了一半空白纸张，书写者一时想不到能做什么，于是随手写下了这行字，又在出门时顺便张贴了出去。

  
看起来像个低成本的恶作剧，安灼拉思忖着，又审视了一遍地址，惊异地发现这幢房子离自己的旧居并不远，房租却要便宜很多。他把联系方式记了下来，不太抱希望地发了一封邮件过去。

  
凌晨四点，安灼拉的收件箱里多了一封回信。

送走朋友们后，安灼拉回到房间整理物品。单手收拾书桌和书柜并不容易，况且安灼拉的书并不少。租房合同被房东随意地签了名放在书桌上，安灼拉费劲地用左手签好了自己的名字，放了一份在外面客厅，把属于自己的那叠薄薄的纸夹在文件夹里，转手塞到书架最上层，紧挨着社团下半年的活动计划簿。

  
把咖啡壶从箱子里拿出来送进厨房时，窗外的雨还在淅淅沥沥地下着，安灼拉站在厨房的窗前发了一会儿呆，意识到自己至今还未见过房东。

  
根据邮件和合同上的签名，他的房东——同时也是室友——名字是格朗泰尔。这名字总让安灼拉隐约觉得耳熟，似乎在哪里听到过。咖啡机开始工作，安灼拉在脑海里搜寻着这一串字母，这名字既不是入社申请名单上的一员，也不是请愿书上的签名之一，安灼拉的回忆就此陷入了僵局，他最近能分出心力去注意的不外乎这几件事：下半年活动组织、社团宣传和一些社会工作。格朗泰尔这串字母和他几乎从未有过交集。

  
或许是个巧合，安灼拉把杯子冲洗干净，边接咖啡边这么想着。方糖在箱子的最底层放着，没有半个小时是翻不出来的。于是安灼拉放弃了在杯子里加糖这个想法，用能自由活动的左手捧着杯子浅浅啜了一口。

  
作为加班工作的饮品，这味道对安灼拉来说并不陌生，甚至可以说是让他进入工作状态的好助手之一。两周后的骄傲月活动已经在策划中了，只差一套合适的海报和宣传单页；古费拉克同步提出了一个声援弱势群体维权的计划，方案还在设计中……安灼拉单手举着杯子站着出神，丝毫没注意到身后的门开了又关，一个卷发的年轻人从次卧梦游般飘了出来，半闭着眼睛游荡进了厨房。

  
宣传由古费拉克和热安负责，但古费拉克这几天在沟通上好像遇到了点麻烦，每条消息都仿佛石沉大海，最近可能还要多催促几次。安灼拉思考着，又端起杯子喝了一口，打算回房间继续自己的工作。谁料刚转身就撞上了一个温热的身体，酒精的气息和含混的惊呼同时传入安灼拉的大脑，尚未成形的思路和大半杯咖啡一起猝不及防地洒在了地上。

  
“抱歉，我没注意你在这里——你的石膏？”

  
那固定右手手臂的石膏被溅上了些许咖啡，深棕色的痕迹迅速渗入石膏之中。卷发年轻人迅速抄起一旁的厨房纸巾按压在石膏上，又把纸巾盒递给安灼拉。两个人合计三只手捏着厨房纸巾手忙脚乱地吸着洒出来的的咖啡，场面一时有些尴尬。

  
卷发的年轻人看上去完全清醒过来了，他垂着头把手指插进头发里，苦恼地梳理了一下，一时竟显得有点局促不安，看上去恨不得时间倒流回两分钟前，自己可以立刻消失在原地。

  
“不好意思。”他低声说，“我忘了你今天搬进来。”

  
安灼拉稍微侧身让新室友可以拿到桌上的水杯：“今天上午声音很大，吵到你了吗？”

  
“实不相瞒，我刚刚才睡醒。这几天没什么灵感，所以喝了不少酒……”卷发的年轻人依然垂着眼睛，能看到脸颊上带着点酡红。安灼拉认为自制是一种美好的品质，因此一向对酒鬼敬而远之，但——尽管新室友看起来像是宿醉初醒，身上温和的善意却并不令人讨厌。

  
“你在合同上签的名字是格朗泰尔，我可以这么称呼你吗？”

  
“也可以叫我大写的R，一个双关。”

  
这个发音在安灼拉脑子里闪电般转了一圈，他觉得自己好像抓住了什么——格朗泰尔终于抬起头来和他对视，平心而论他长得并不算好看，但眼神中的专注极为动人。安灼拉在这一瞬间被打断了思路，心脏在胸腔中猛地震颤了一下。而格朗泰尔的反应更为激烈，安灼拉甚至觉得对方的呼吸停止了片刻。

  
“福玻斯。”格朗泰尔喃喃地说。

  
安灼拉一时没能理解格朗泰尔在说什么。

  
“阳光——金色。”格朗泰尔凝视着安灼拉浅金色的头发，眼睛一点点亮了起来，接着转头冲进自己的房间，进门的时候似乎还踉跄了一下，似乎被堆在门边的东西绊住了脚步。房间内传出一阵物品倒地的巨响，接着就没了声音。

  
安灼拉愣在原地。

格朗泰尔直到天色将黑才再次出现，拎着一只斑驳的水桶在阳台边刷笔，洗衣机里塞了一床沾满颜料的床单。

  
“上帝发明了契约，而魔鬼发明了甲方。”格朗泰尔在洗衣机的转动声里叹息，“这周以来甲方的催稿消息已经塞满了我的手机内存。”

  
安灼拉对格朗泰尔的了解仅限于对方是个画家——或者艺术家？他对艺术一类的东西一窍不通，连这方面的社团工作都被热安和古费拉克强行接管。格朗泰尔的房门开着，安灼拉隐约能瞥见房间内露出的画板一角，上面铺满了灿烂辉煌的颜色，足以让安灼拉这样的门外汉都感到惊讶。

  
“我以为你已经画完了。”他试探着问。

  
“三次普通稿，五次修改稿，四次定稿，两次定稿再也不改了稿，还有一张是你看到的。”格朗泰尔用颇为惆怅的眼神看了一眼洗衣机，“甲方告诉我他们需要阳光的热烈和温暖，而这场雨从上周开始就没停过。”

  
安灼拉无端觉得这个要求有点耳熟。

  
“如果你需要维权……”他斟酌着说，“我想甲方的无理要求应该也算是一种劳动剥削。”

  
格朗泰尔笑了起来。

  
“有没有人说过你像太阳，公正而威严。”

  
安灼拉茫然地摇头。

  
“鸟雀和植物对阳光都是敏感的，他们有记忆：玫瑰会记住每年夏天开放的日子，麻雀知道自己晾晒羽毛的最好时机，阳光是他们生活的一部分，他们也是阳光的一部分。但人类不一样，人类没有把记忆阳光刻在本能里。如果看不到太阳，画笔也只能复制空洞的光线而已。那就是我反复修改的原因——之前的十四份稿子只有光线而没有温度。直到你给了我灵感……在修改到有足够的温度之前，我不会把作品交给甲方的。”

  
安灼拉表情严肃地跟着点头……实际上他对格朗泰尔的这套理论完全无法理解，但是这番话中格朗泰尔对工作严谨的态度让人不由得心生敬佩。

  
“所以我上周把甲方拖进了免打扰名单，但是他们的负责人连着轰炸了我几百条消息，发完邮件打开聊天界面的一瞬间系统就崩溃了。”格朗泰尔抱怨，“如果说我们的合作有什么不愉快，那么过于急躁的甲方起码要负大半责任。”

  
安灼拉：“……”

  
线索在此刻连贯了起来，安灼拉的手机屏幕在他的手中有气无力地闪了闪，是社团群的消息。

  
热安：好消息，我们的海报有着落了！

  
热安：我刚刚收到了样图

  
热安：[图片.jpg]

  
古费拉克：！

  
若李：！

  
公白飞：表现力惊人，是你说过的那个朋友？

  
热安：:)对，他很厉害

  
巴阿雷：太棒了，能和他长期合作吗？

  
热安：我邀请了，但他还没有回复

  
古费拉克：也许是这两天我催稿太勤快了:p

  
热安：？

  
热安：等等，你做了什么？

  
安灼拉：widOIqw

  
古费拉克：安灼拉学了一门新的语言？这是什么意思？@弗以伊

  
热安：弗以伊在加班，不要转移话题

  
热安：我猜安灼拉是单手不太方便打字，别激动，慢慢来

  
安灼拉：你说的那个朋友，叫什么名字？

  
古费拉克：前两天我们开会的时候不是和你提到过吗

  
古费拉克：热安在一个艺术论坛上认识的网友  
热安：他的署名是大写的R

安灼拉关掉了群聊，又抬头看了看倚在阳台门边的格朗泰尔，后者正在甩一只湿漉漉的刷子，另一只手心不在焉地戳弄着手机，那可怜的电子设备发出重启的提示音，显然刚刚被古费拉克的消息轰炸搞得半死不活。

  
“你会和这次的甲方继续合作吗？”

  
“我看过他们接下来的策划案，”格朗泰尔坦白道，“至少我很感兴趣，但不确定他们是否对我也同样满意。甚至，考虑到他们的策划风格，如果长期合作的话，我至少需要一位合适的模特——”

  
格朗泰尔的语气稍稍游移了一下：“到时候可以麻烦你来做一段时间的兼职吗？”

  
安灼拉清了清嗓子，感受着心底爬上来的一丝小小欣喜。

  
“那提前祝你们合作愉快。”

  
“提前祝我们合作愉快。”


End file.
